Paper Thingy
by Fan of U
Summary: The idea of finding something was always exciting to him. He felt like a discoverer. The way his brothers shouted his name, however, drained his excitement away.


When jumping from rooftops to rooftops every night, you'll find or see some pretty weird stuff. For the turtles, it would be weird not to. This night, however, was different for a certain turtle. He found something odd that he's never seen before. A little box.

A little box that made a shuffling sound when you shook it.

The turtle was curious to see what was inside the box, so he opened the lid and took a look. He tilted his head in a confused way. It was filled with paper cylinders. Taking one out of the box, he realized that there was something inside of the cylinders. This made him more confused...and curious.

Humming in thought, he wondered what it was for. He looked at the box and read the name on it to see if it would help him in someway. It didn't really help him much, he never heard of such a word. Looking back at the paper cylinder in his hand, curiosity got the best of him.'Maybe it's edible?', he thought.

He thought wrong.

He immediately gagged and spitted out the awful taste. Never has he ever tasted something so terrible in his life. He was just glad he only licked it. Glaring at the unpleasant thing, he noticed something shiny a few inches away where he found the little box. Walking towards the thing, he picked it up and flipped the lid up.

It was a lighter...and a functional one at that.

The little flame entranced him and filled his mind with more wonderment. 'Does this thing have anything to do with this thing?', he thought. He looked at the lighter, back to the paper cylinders, then returned his eyes on the little flame. A lightbulb went off in his head.'Maybe they do...'

He put the tip of the paper cylinder in his mouth and slowly brought the lighter up to it."If I burn it, maybe it'll taste better!',he thought. The little flame never reached it's destination, though. It was just inches away from burning the thing. The turtle turned his head towards the noise that made him stop what he was doing and was surprised to see who made the noise.

It was his brothers.

The turtle didn't expect his brothers to be here. They were supposed to meet each other at a specific rooftop after splitting up for night patrol. Nothing really happened during his night patrol, no foot ninjas, no other mutants, nothing. Until, he found some things that probably got him a little too distracted. He made a mental note to himself that the next time he found something, he would meet up with his brothers first and show them.

The idea of finding something was always exciting to him. He felt like a discoverer. The way his brothers shouted his name, however, drained his excitement away. They sounded angry...and afraid. He also noticed their face was full of shock and astonishment.

"Mikey!"

Not fully understanding what he got himself into, he waved at them with the little box in his hand and smiled. He tried to say, "Hey bros!", but it sounded muffled because of the paper cylinder that was still in his mouth. His brothers quickly ran up to him and looked at him with wide eyes. They suddenly shook him like he was crazy and yelled at him.'Am I in trouble for being late or something?', he thought.

"Are you insane?!"Leo yelled furiously.

"Why would ya do this?!"Raph yelled with more powerful flames in his eyes then the lighter.

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?!"Donnie yelled madly.

Mikey blinked, not really sure what was happening at the moment."...What?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"How many have ya had?"

"How did you even manage to get these?"

His brothers were really angry at them, but he could hear traces of fear in them. He didn't know why, though. All of a sudden he couldn't feel the box in his hand, the lighter in the other, or the paper cylinder in his mouth. He stared at his brothers in surprise as they took out their anger towards the objects. Raph threw the lighter away angrily and Leo did the same with the little box while Donnie squashed the single paper cylinder with his foot aggressively.

They turned their attention back to Mikey and slowly walked towards him with a glare.

"Explanation now."

"No excuses."

"Details and everything."

Still not knowing what was going on, he decided to tell his brothers what he found to clear things up a bit."Well...night patrol was boring so I-"

"Decided to smoke?!"Leo yelled.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah it is! Wait...what?"Raph said, confused.

"Is that what that paper thingy is? A smoke?"

"You mean...you don't know?"Donnie asked, his anger fading away.

"No, I found it during night patrol and thought that maybe it was edible. I licked it and it tasted horrible! Seriously dudes it was disgusting! So, I thought that if I burned it then maybe it'll taste better. But now I'll never know!"

His brothers stared at him, completely flabbergasted at what they heard. Nevertheless, they were relieved to know this was all a misunderstanding. They all hugged him and felt reassured that their baby brother wasn't taking any drugs. Guilt managed to creep on them, though. They felt so dumb to even think that Mikey would do such a thing.

"We're sorry Mikey."Leo apologized.

"Yeah bro, we just thought...we're stupid ok?"Raph said.

"Lets just go home and talk about this more."Donnie said softly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No...but you are going to have a lecture on drugs?"

"What are drugs?"

"That paper thingy."Donnie responded for Leo.

"I thought it was called a smoke?"

"Hey, I know, let's just call it off limits."Raph said and gave him a noogie.

"Ok ok! Off limits! I get it! Drugs and paper thingies are off limits! I get it!"

"You better!"His brothers yelled in unison.

* * *

This story was inspired by Tiger-girl-14's story Smoke. Her story is pretty interesting so give it a chance and check out her other stories too. If your reading this Tiger-girl-14, keep up the good work and I hope you like this. I rated this K+ because I wasn't too sure, but if anyone thinks it should be rated T let me know.


End file.
